the_bullyfandomcom-20200213-history
Harry Smith and the Obsessive Dinner Lady
Harry Smith and the Obsessive Dinner Lady is an episode of The Bully TV series that was first aired in April 2015. It is the final episode of Season 3. Synopsis All the joy of the packed lunch room is ruined by a fat dinner lady scoffing everyone's sweets! Harry is forced to plot revenge... Plot The episode begins in the Colham High School cafeteria, where Catriona McMillan wants Harry Smith to eat school dinners, but he is refusing because nothing served in the canteen is of high quality. He then deliberately collapses on the floor as a protest on the school's low quality food. Back at home, the family is watching Fancy Hippos, which is interrupted by Harry who turns it off and begs for a lunch filled with food from Fat Mart. James Smith replies that the school's food is good, but is met with the usual "shut up!" Grace Smith and Liam Smith oddly decide that he can have a lunch filled with sweets tomorrow, as long as he eats every bit of food they pack. In the packed lunch room, everyone is acting like monkeys. Catriona tries to calm the students and explains that Kim Johnston from the cafeteria will keep order and make sure everybody is not eating sweets. The class groans. Catriona leaves the room and Kim strictly tells everybody to sit down. She snatches Harry's Choco-Cassette, telling him that it is 'confiscated' and eats it herself. She moves on to steal a Crushed Candy bar from Mae MacDonald and some Coco-Coal from David Marshall and says "don't even bother" whilst drinking it. Harry, David and Mae are angry that Kim is stealing all their sweets and drinks as she moves on to take Natasha Sagdiyev's Blackcurrant Laces and Jordan Sanderson's Harold-Toes. The next day, Harry gets a permanent marker and writes "VEGETABLE SNACK" over his JuneGuards gums. However, Kim is not fooled. The day after that, he tries having lunch in the vandalised, reeking toilets, but Kim somehow smells his food amongst the stench of poo and hooks it with a fishing rod that she secretly stole from Morten Larsen. By the next week, the class are smart enough to hide their sweets. Kim cannot find them, so she threatens Gregor McDade that he will get a referral unless he tells her where Natalie Skelly has hidden her Harriet-Boes. He finally admits that they are in her tights. The Harriet-Boes then fall out of her tights when she randomly jumps, so Kim steals the Harriet-Boes. Freya Clifton says Caleb McKinnon has put his Bad Berries in his hood; she steals it and eats it. David says Harry has more sweets in his bag, but there is in fact just an empty bottle of Irn-Poo. Kim threatens everyone that if no-one confesses where Harry has hidden his sweets, they will all get referrals. They all own up that the sweets are in his shoes, so she scoffs them. Harry tells his mother about Kim and her sweet-stealing antics, but she thinks that it is a good idea. He gets the idea to bring loads and loads and loads of sweets in tomorrow; Kim will wolf them all down and get so sick she will pass out. The next day, everybody gets their sweets ready. Kim gobbles them uncontrollably as the class put out more and more fresh batches. Just when she is really sick, Caleb, Jordan and David pour sweets out of three big bags. Kim then passes out, so then Samuel Davidson wheels her out on a trolley and phones up for an ambulance. In the background, lots of pupils are cheering. No one gets into trouble due to the fact that there are so many pupils there. Music *Burning Force (Arcade) - Bonus Stage (plays when everyone is having fun in the packed lunch room) *Sonic Advance 3 - Intact Event 1 (plays when Kim confronts the pupils over where everyone's treats are) *Norse by Norsewest: The Lost Vikings 2 - Dark Ages Theme 1 (plays when everyone gets their sweets ready) *Fat Princess - Forest Theme (plays when Kim eats the sweets everyone puts out to make her sick) Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Legacy episodes